


Catching A Glimpse

by MKelly



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKelly/pseuds/MKelly
Summary: Danny had the bus mostly to himself, so he planned to work on songs.But a certain rapper changed his plans.





	Catching A Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwokenMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/gifts).



> So, I wrote a chapter in my fic, called Coming Back Down, that was about Danny overhearing Charlie masturbating. I told my brother about this chapter, and he said to make a one shot similar for... I'm not exactly sure why, I forget.
> 
> But I hope you like it big bro!

Danny let out an exaggerated sigh as he sat down on the sofa of the tourbus. A smile crossed his face as he stared at the notebook in his lap, his pen in hand as he stared down at the lined paper, scribbling down lyrics that he had been thinking about all day. It was amazing he hadn't forgotten them. Now it was quiet, as his friends all had left to do their own things out of the bus, apart from Charlie, who said he was sleeping. So it was really peaceful, and Danny could focus, feeling cosy in the warm lighting of the bus. A smile adorned his face as he kept writing, humming random tunes to see what would fit with the lyrics.

It was only quiet for a short while longer before Danny's eyes widened, jumping slightly as he heard a loud gasp coming from the bunks. His brown eyes travelled over to where the sound came from, moans following that made him shift in slight discomfort, the sounds of someone masturbating belonged to Charlie. The blonde gulped as his eyes noticed a small gap in the curtains, giving him the slightist view of the rapper's hand moving against his cock, moaning with each stroke. The singer shifted slightly as arousal formed in his eyes, never once looking away from the fast movements of Charlie's hand.

"Fuck! Danny~" The singer was shocked as he heard his name being moaned out by the rapper, his jeans becoming slightly tighter as he heard the fellow musician's moans get louder and more desperate. Danny bit his lip as he palmed himself through his jeans, wriggling slightly at the teasing touch of his hand. 

"God, fuck!" Danny bit back a moan as he unzipped his jeans, snaking his hand into his boxers and gently grabbing on to his leaking cock, groaning quietly at the feeling as he started stroking, his eyes closing tightly at the extreme feeling that hit him.

" Danny, shit... P-put your cock in me~" Danny's eyes snapped open wide again, his eyes going to the rapper's bunk again after hearing the loud whines. The rapper had shifted slightly, the movement made the curtain move slightly even more out of the way, giving Danny a clear view of the dick being furiously stroked, precum leaking out of its tip as Charlie gasped and groaned, audibly panting loudly.

"Shit." Danny moaned, his hips bucking against his hand as his hand sped up its pace, becoming more needy and desperate to reach his climax as his eyes shut tightly, occasionally opening to look at the leaking member of his friend. For a moment the singer completely forgot about being quiet, letting out a loud moan that he was sure Charlie could hear as he could feel himself reaching closer to his climax. His teeth latched onto his lip tighter, drawing the smallest amount of blood as Danny's eyes scrunched closed again for a moment, jerking his wet member and stroking his tip with his thumb as he felt himself get close.

The loudest moan he had heard from Charlie yet made his eyes look to the bunk again, his tongue slightly falling out of his mouth as he stared with wide, lust filled eyes. Gasping loudly as he heard his name shouted out again, panting between loud, desperate moans as he watched his friend orgasm. The younger man's dick oozing out white liquids that sent Danny over the edge, reaching his own orgasm with lazy upwards thrusts. 

"Charlie!" Danny yelped out, feeling his cum pour out onto his hands and coating his fingers within his boxers. The singer sat back slightly, resting with closed eyes as his tongue hung out of his mouth, panting as he slowly recovered from his release.

"D-Danny?" The singer looked over to the wide blue eyes of Charlie, realising quickly that he had been caught listening to his friend masturbating. Shit, what would he say? He didn't care. It felt good. The rapper seemed embarrassed as he stood with his trousers hanging around his waist, his cum covered hand still hidden away with his dick as he awkwardly stared at the singer. Danny said nothing, continuing to pant as his eyes closed again, his head falling back on to a cushion as he focused on getting his breath back.

The awkwardness of the situation only got to him a few moments after, when Charlie left silently to clean himself up. Danny had masturbated to Charlie masturbating while thinking about him... And he got caught doing it. Surely the rapper could tell before, right? A tired yawn left the singer as he realised how sleepy he was, frowning as he got up to clean himself up the best he could, walking into the small portable bathroom after Charlie had finished. The two stared at each other, Charlie shifting slightly on his feet. "Forget that anything happened." Danny muttered, moving by the rapper. 

"What if it was intentional?" The singer froze, turning to look at his friend. The rapper had a confident smirk on his face, winking at the singer before he crawled back into his bunk, leaving Danny to stare at where he was with wide eyes, a feeling of desire filling him as he watched the rapper's ass when he moved out of his sight...


End file.
